


Ambulon's predicament

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fluff, Fluids, Golden shower, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Pharma being an afthole, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports, fucked with hand on throat, mild stuffing kink, robots kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambulon finds comfort in the arms of Fortress Maximus. This lands him in a kinky predicament that evolves into several more awkward situations as well as punishments.</p><p>(It's gonna be a wild ride so mind the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Fortress, My Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to Bammshee for inspiring me to make this happen.
> 
> Written in an eleven hour sitting.

Fort Max recharged peacefully. A calm smile on his face plate as he vented softly. Wrapped in his arms rested Ambulon. Ambulon had his back leaned up against the larger mech's chest, their legs entangled. Ambulon knew that it was probably against the rules to recharge with one of the patients but he felt safe in Fort Max's arms. Especially after what had happened with the Decepticons that had tried to attack him. He knew that Fortress Maximus would not let anyone harm him.

It was early morning's light. Ambulon's optics fluttered online. He turn his helm to see that Fort Max was still resting. Ambulon tried offlining his optics again and not disturb his sleeping partner. He felt something touching his aft but ignored it. It was common for Fort Max's servos to wander in his sleep so he thought nothing of it. Fort Max might seem like a brute to everyone else but to Ambulon he was a gentle giant.

Whatever was touching him was starting to press against him uncomfortably. Ambulon tried to shift but doing so would wake his berth mate. "Fort Max you are poking me." Ambulon complained softly. Fort Max's optics onlined as he looked about. In his half alert state he looks to find his servos resting comfortably on Ambulon's chest and sides.

"Ambi...I...not doing anything." He murmurs and offlines his optics again. Ambulon looks puzzled for a moment before it dawns on him that Fort Max has a case of...morning spike. "Are you sure about that?" Ambulon tugged on one of Fort Max's servos to rouse him.

Fort Max's optics snap online. As his systems start up he is more aware of his spike being stiff and it pressing against Ambulon's backside. "I'm sorry." Fort Max chuckles. "There's still a few hours before your shift...I could make up for waking you." He says with a grin.

Ambulon pondered this for a moment. It was only a matter of time before they interfaced. Ambulon knew that such a large spike would feel good but also probably hurt quite a bit. He was a little bit reluctant to agree at first. "Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you. At least not on purpose."

"Let me help get you started." Fort Max kissed Ambulon's neck in a way that sent shivers though the mech. His servos traveled downwards to meet Ambulon's aft. "It's been a long time since any one has..." Ambulon trailed off. He wasn't used to getting much attention from anyone besides Pharma's lecherous advances.

After a few moments of Fort Max caressing his aft and thighs Ambulon felt a large digit stroking over his interface panel. "Open when you're ready." Fort Max spoke into Ambulon's audial. Ambulon nodded softly as his frame began to relax a little bit. The large mech rubbed Ambulon's panel patently. Slowly Ambulon opened his interface array.

Fort Max began to stroke Ambulon's spike for him while softly nipping at his neck. Ambulon hadn't shown his spike to many. He hadn't bothered to paint it to match his red and white frame, instead it was a shade of purple. "I have an idea." Fort Max pulled Ambulon up as he positioned himself on his back. "Climb on and brace yourself against the wall." Fort Max instructs, guiding Ambulon to seat himself over his faceplate.

Ambulon does as he is told, holding his frame up against the wall. Fort Max's large glossa dragged along the outside of Ambulon's valve. Ushering a small groan Ambulon pressed against the larger mech's faceplate. Fort Max grasped Ambulon's aft as his glossa glided along the smooth valve lips. Parting them he came to Ambulon's clitoral node. Slowly he slipped a digit inside Ambulon's wet valve.

Ambulon lets out a moan in response. Fort Max pushes a second inside an begins to pump them in and out. His glossa stroked Ambulon's clitoral node and occasionally lapped up at his spike. "Oh Maximus..." Ambuon gasps. His hips roll forwards into the pleasure he receives. One hard pump of Fort Max's digits later Ambulon suddenly overloads. He's a shaking, dripping mess.

"Fort Max I'm so sorry I...It's been a while." Ambulon admits. Fort Max chuckles softly and laps up the transfluid leaking from Ambulon's valve as if it were sweet nectar. "I'm not finished with you. Belive me." Fort Max replies with a grin. There are a few streaks of transfluid still on his chin which he doesn't bother to brush away.

Once Ambulon has eased off the larger mech Fort Max gets to his knees and pushes Ambulon down on the berth. The tip of his spike teased Ambulon's entrance. "Are you ready for me?" He growls softly and waits for a reply. "Enter me slowly." Ambulon spreads himself a little wider for Fortress Maximus.

Fort Max pushes the tip in, easing his hips forwards he works in deeper. Ambulon lets out a small whimper. "Am I hurting you?" Fort Max pauses. "No. Well only a little." Ambulon said still getting used to the stretch. It hurt a little bit more when Fort Max started to move but Ambulon didn't complain, after all it was starting to feel pretty good.

Fort Max began to buck his hips. His servos pinning Ambulon against the berth. The smaller mech let out a moan as he arched into Fort Max. "You can go deeper." Ambulon breathed gripping the berth. He gritted his denta as the spike was pressed inside to the hilt. "Maximus it hurts so good." Ambulon whimpered his valve clenching against Fort Maximus' girth.

Maximus replied with a simple grunt as he continued to thrust his hips. The way Ambulon's already tight valve squeezed his length was quite intoxicating. Rutting against the smaller mech felt so pleasurable he lost himself in the moment. Fort Max began to get rougher with him. Ambulon's helm tilted backwards as he breathed moans and wimpers. Slightly masochistic by nature this provided his need for pleasure as well as pain.

"Maximus...I'm..." Ambulon's faceplate flushed in the throws of another overload. Fort Max's engine revved a little when Ambulon began to quiver underneath him. Fort Max was beginning to lose his control, his spike throbbing inside of Ambulon. His hips slid forwards as he overloads hard into Ambulon filling him with hot transfluid. Fort Max pulled out to find fluids running out of ambulon's valve and down his thighs. Some even dripping onto the berth.

"Doing alright there Ambi?" Fort Max asks, stroking Ambulon's faceplate. Ambulon's chest heaved as his fans worked furiously to cool him. "Just give me a minute." He breathed. Fort Max lay on his back next to Ambulon on the berth waiting patiently.

Within moments Ambulon climbs atop Fort Max and straddles his hips, aft facing Fort Max. The heat from Ambulon's interface array was all it took for Fort Max's spike to pressurize again. This time it was easier for him to work his way inside Ambulon. Once fully seated he allowed Ambulon to ride him as his hips started to buck. Fort Max's large servos steadying him as he moved.

Ambulon leaned back against the larger mech's chest. One of Fort Max's servos went with him though slid a little too far. Fort Max had pressed his servo over Ambulon's neck. He immediately retracted his servo. "I'd like it if you did that." Ambulon admitted. Fort Max put his servo over Ambulon's throat again. "Just like that. Don't Squeeze hard." He instructed, trusting Fort Max not to harm him.

Ambulon ground against the base of the over-sized spike that was filling him. The servo grasping his neck held it's position. Fort Max was steady focusing on not hurting his partner though he returned the roughness with his hips. The grinding motions of Ambulon's hips were enough to make Fort Max utter a groan. "Ambulonnn." Fort Max growls as his hips begin to shake. 

"Maximus please try not to overload inside me again." Ambulon felt extremely full of fluids already. Any more and it would feel a bit strange. Fort Maximus could feel prefluids leaking from him already. "N-now." He warns. With one swift motion he pulls out of Ambulon as he starts to spurt. He manages to only get a little inside, mostly finishing on Ambulon's back.

Ambulon rises trying to get some of the transfluid to drip out to no avail. The fluid is in there deep and will probably take hours to work its way out. Ambulon's fidgeting does not go unnoticed. "Did I make you sore?" Fort Max asks as he cleans his spill from Ambulon's back with a cloth.

"Yes but the problem is I am full of your fluids. It's uncomfortable." Ambulon tried to press on his lower abdomen. "My shift is coming up. I don't want it leaking out where everyone can see." Ambulon's voice shuttered with dread. "There has to be a way to stop it." Fort Max ponders.

Ambulon gets up and starts rifling through his drawers until he comes upon a small plug. "This might do." He notes holding up the toy so that Fort Max can see. It's a small round plug, wide enough to stay in place while Ambulon's panel remains closed. With Fort Max's help he is able to get it deep enough inside to hold the fluids back for the duration of his shift. After Fort Max dabs Ambulon's interface array clean he heads off for his shift.


	2. A long day begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving late, Pharma is less than pleased. First Aid has taken Ambulon's post for the day leaving Ambulon to deal with his predicament alone in the back room.

"Ambulon, you're late. Spending too much time in the washracks this morning." Pharma snaps. "No to mention you used half the hot water!" "Sorry Pharma." Ambulon speaks carefully trying to slink off to his post. He knows that its not visible but he can feel Fort Max's fluids welled up inside him.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Pharma waves a digit scolding Ambulon causing him to pause. "Since you are late, First Aid will be at your post. Today you will be sterilizing tools instead. To the back room with you." Pharma instructs pointing Ambulon down the hallway. Ambulon nodded. He was never one to complain to begin with but not being seen by patients today was a blessing.

He shuffled down the hallway more aware of how sore he felt. His legs burned and his valve felt bruised and achey. Once he made it to the back room he started his work. For the most part he stood as sitting put too much pressure on areas that had been strained.

He tried not to shift as much as he could. Though when it came to lifting a bin of tools out of the sterilization tank things started to become awkward. He had to use his abdomen to lift as his servos grasped the handles of the bin. He gritted his denta as he pulled the bin onto the table. He thought for a moment the toy would become loose if he stained too much but luckily he made it.

Ambulon breathed a sigh of relief as he began to sort though the bin of freshly sanitized tools. His work kept his mind off the soreness and the pressure inside him. He was able to relax until the bin was empty. Ambulon realized he had to fetch another.

He pulls the next bin out of the sterilization tank. Ambulon feels a tad bit woozy as he can feel the fluid slosh within him. Gritting his denta he is able to set the bin onto the table and begin working again. "Well now you are acting funny." Pharma muses from over his shoulder. "You should have finished this by now."

"Yes, well I- uh. I'm just." Ambulon needed to think up a lie- and fast. "I don't want to hear any excuses, Ambulon." Pharma grumbled. "My back strut is killing me Pharma. I'm sorry." Ambulon whined. He got back to work assembling the tools back into their kit. "Fine." Pharma walked off throwing up his servos.

Ambulon could breathe a lot easier now that Pharma had left. He focused on his work as hard as he could. The soreness in his valve went away mostly but the pressure persisted. Ambulon rolled his optics at the sound of foot falls. Oh now what? He thought to himself. Please oh please don't let it be Pharma again. A sour look appeared on his face as he slowly turned to look.

But the mech standing next to him was not Pharma. It was only First Aid. "Can I help you?" Ambulon asks, relieved. "I overheard you and Pharma. I brought you a cube." First Aid set a cube of energon for Ambulon to drink. Ambulon downs the cube quickly as he hadn't the chance to refuel before his shift. "Thank you First Aid. I- where are you going?"

"To get you another cube. I can't have you starving and sick." First Aid had made it out of the room before Ambulon could protest. When he returned he had a larger cube ready for Ambulon's consumption. "That's quite alright." Ambulon smiles at First Aid and tries to brush off his offer.

First Aid stands behind Ambulon and starts to rub along his back. "Just let me take care of you." First Aid speaks. Ambulon shrugs. He doesn't want to move anyways and First Aid's touch is very soothing despite his fictitious injury. Ambulon feels guilty for lying about his back strut but the truth would cost him. He sips at the cube, grateful that First Aid is nicer to him than Pharma is.

Ambulon has drank half the cube when First Aid stops massaging. "Finish it." The medic instructs. Ambulon's tank is nearing it's limit but his guilt gets the better of him. He forces down the last of it and sets it on the table. "Good bot." First Aid takes the empty cube. "I will leave you to your work then."

Ambulon finds it hard to concentrate. The pressure in his abdomen is becoming quite uncomfortable. He vents and shifts his stance trying to figure a way to ease the pressure. Over time the energon in his tank would normalize but he had to find a way to push some of the fluids out of his valve without raising suspicion.

He conspicuously tips a bottle of cleaning solvent down his front. "Oh no. I suppose I better go to the washracks..." He speaks a little louder than necessary. He shuffles along the hall down to the washracks, his insides still sore from this morning. As he turns on the spigot he grits his denta over what he is about to do. 

He takes a moment to make sure he is alone. Normally he wouldn't do something like this but this time he was desperate. Ambulon quickly opens his panel and starts to pull the plug out. It's slow going as he is very sore. Several moments he is able to work it free. A little bit of fluid comes out with it, giving him some hope.

Ambulon tries to clench and push but not much comes out. He realizes that an overload may in fact be enough to get the fluids to flow out of him. He braces against the wall. Fortunately for him his clitoral node wasn't sore, it was only his valve that had been used roughly. He starts to self service thinking back to this morning. He strokes his fingers against his node and begins to softly rub. The water flowing down his frame helps to lubricate him. He knows he better do this quick if he is to avoid getting caught.

This extra thrill is just what he needs. After a few moments of circling his node with his digits he detaches the spigot and aims it at his node. Ambulon stifles a moan. His hips begin to quake as he pushes the spigot directly against himself, rutting against it. Moaning, he overloads sending fluids to the washrack floor in a splash.

Ambulon was trying to enjoy the afterglow of his overload and the sense of pressure being lifted when he had sudden, uneasy feeling. "What in the pit are you doing in here?" Pharma had the worst habit of appearing when Ambulon desperately wanted to be alone.  
"I spilled cleaning solvent..." Ambulon explained. "Sure you did." Pharma looked down to see the mess of transfluid and Ambulon's exposed valve. Ambulon looked down at the incriminating evidence, spigot head still in hand. He tries profusely to apologize and wash away the mess.

"Not going to cut it. I have no choice but to discipline you for such...behavior." Pharma snarled. "Clean up. Then come to my office." Without another word Pharma spun on his heel and exited the washracks. Leaving Ambulon with his thoughts and spilled fluids.


	3. Ambulon's predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambulon gets punished by his superior in a rather unconventional method.

"Pharma you...asked for me?" Ambulon spoke looking down at the floor. "What has gotten into you?" Pharma asks. "Had I known all you needed was a few good overloads I could have prevented this." He claps his servos together before rummaging through his desk. "Oh Pharma that's quite alright." Ambulon says with a forced smile. He has had many overloads today. Though another may help continue the process of flushing the transfluid from him.

Phamra pulls a silk rope from his desk as well as a small tube of some sort of liquid. "Ambulon stand still." Pharma instructs as he lashes Ambulon's servos together. Ambulon doesn't stuggle. He's unsure about what is to happen though he has a vague idea. Pharma ties the rope to an O-ring attached to the wall. He pauses and holds the rope out in front of Ambulon. 

"Open." He instructs as he puts the end of the rope into Ambulon's mouth. "Be a good bot and hold that for me?" Pharma purrs. Ambuon does as he is told, clamping his jaw shut on the rope. Pharma uses this time to soak the silken rope with the liquid. Ambulon wanted to ask what it was but he did not want to upset Pharma any more by dropping the rope.

Once the rope was saturated Pharma takes hold of the rope at it's end again. "I'll take that back now." He takes the end of the rope and weaves it between Ambulon's legs. He is sure to brush his thighs and open Ambulon's valve panel in the process. Pharma strides over and pulls the rope so it becomes taught, pressing between the lips of Ambulon's valve. He ties it securely to an O-ring that has been installed on the opposite side of the room.

"Pharma what are you doing?" Ambulon asks, his face flushed. "Punishing you. Of course." Pharma cackles. "Once the aphrodisiacs soaked into that rope take effect you will have the overload of your life. You will be back to work in no time at all." Pharma purrs.

Ambulon tries to think of a way out of this but realizes that there isn't. The rope is beginning to strain against his valve and the aphrodisiacs are making him feel sensitive. It doesn't take long for the effects of the drug to make his valve swollen and puffy. Not to mention Ambulon started to feel very aroused. He ruts against the rope. He thinks if he overloads hard enough Pharma will let him go.

It took only moments for him to overload, drenching the floor of Pharma's office in the last of this morning's fluids. Ambulon breathed a sigh. "That's it?" Pharma grasps the rope. "I think I can manage getting back to work now." Ambulon tries to step off the rope but his servos being lashed make it impossible. His legs are far too wobbly and sore. 

Pharma tugs the rope so that it rubs Ambulon in just the right way causing a second overload. Ambulon vents harshly in surprise. Pharma does this several more times, making sure to rub as much aphrodisiac onto Ambulon's valve as possible. By the end of it Ambulon is a whimpering mess. 

Pharma sits at his desk and starts reading a datapad. "Aren't you going to cut me free now?" Ambulon asks, hoping that the humiliation is now over. Pharma briefly looks up from his datapad. "Hmm...no. I'd rather watch you struggle. Once you solve the puzzle you may leave." Pharma purrs.

Ambulon tries to wiggle free of his bindings but the friction causes him to overload. Pharma chuckles softly over his datapad. Ambulon shuffles forwards. His thinking is that if he can make it to the O-ring affixed the wall perhaps he can lean down and use his denta to pull the knot undone. 

One step. One overload. Ambulon huffs. Its not easy. Another step. Another overload. Ambulon whimpers and looks at Pharma. "My dear Ambulon." Pharma chuckles. "You do realize. With every step you take you are just adding more of the drug to your valve."

Ambulon closes his optics and grumbles. He realizes the only way to get free is to be able to somehow wash the aphrodisiacs off of the rope. Then he can slide all the way back without overloading and simply untie the knot behind him with his digits.

He continues his new plan this time in the other direction. "Working backwards huh?" Pharma speaks amused. "Pharma is there any way you would let me have a cube?" Ambulon asks. He knows asking for water or cleaning solvent would be a dead give away.

"Certainly not. No outside tools." Pharma says with a laugh. "Plus you had plenty this morning. I saw First Aid give you two." Ambulon remembers this and silently thanks primus his main tank no longer felt so stuffed. Though he was starting to get a second problem. His waste tank was starting to feel full. He didn't worry though. Surely this problem had arisen before.

Ambulon was used to waiting before he could use the facility. He couldn't always get up to go while tending to a patient. While wasn't a new challenge but grew harder by the minute. He took a tentative step causing himself to overload again, much to Pharma's amusement. He had to clench to keep his waste tank in check. He hoped he would make it sooner rather than later as he was bursting. His fidgets only led to more overloading, shaking and whimpering.

"Pharma can you let me down for a moment." Ambulon tried to bargain. "I don't think so." Pharma scoffed. Watching him squirm was just too satisfying. "Pharma please. I don't want to make...a mess." Ambulon pleaded. "Make a mess all you want." Pharma spoke. "Why do you think I put drains in the floor?"

Ambulon realized that as unforgiving as Pharma was he didn't seem to bat an optic at the mess he had already made. Upon further inspection the overloads he had plus his shimmying along the floor had caused him to smear transfluid all over. It was a wonder he had not slipped in it.

Ambulon couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in his waste tank any longer. He couldn't budge another inch. Just then an idea came to him. He could wash the aphrodisiacs from his valve simply by relieving himself. This was not something he wanted to do in front of anyone, especially not Pharma.

Ambulon let out a vent of frustration. This was the only way he could figure a way out. He waited until Pharma grew bored of watching him. He offlined his optics and vented. Ambulon tried at first but nothing. Despite the discomfort he was a bit too shy to start the flow. He gritted his denta and tried to imagine himself someplace else- someplace without Pharma. He pictured himself out in nature rather than inside. 

He vented in deeply as he finally began to empty his waste tank. The feeling of the aphrodisiacs being washed away was almost instant. Pharma heard the sound of liquids spattering against the floor. He looks up from his datapad to find Ambulon blissfully unaware of his gaze. 

"Hahaha. That's disgusting." Pharma laughed, his grin twisted with sick amusement. Ambulon's optics snapped online. His face flushed in embarrassment as he realized he couldn't stop even with Pharma watching him. He started to move backwards along the rope away from him, washing the rope with waste fluid as he made his journey. Without overloading once he is able to make it to the knot. He was completely drained. He tugged at the knot and finally it came free.

"Very good Ambulon." Pharma laughs. "I shall cut you free as promised." Pharma pulls a scalpel from his desk, strides over and cuts the bindings off of Ambulon's wrists. As the scraps of rope fall to the floor Ambulon stretches. Without a word he strides out of Pharma's office. Clearly he has had enough. "Was it something I said?" Pharma shrugs looking down at the mess. A large puddle of waste fluid now joined the transfluid smears.


	4. A lesson through service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambulon must atone for the mess he made in Pharma's office. Pharma teaches him a lesson by making him serve him and First Aid.

Ambulon had made it to the washracks without being seen. He hurriedly washed the fluid and waste off of his thighs. "Thought I'd find you here." First Aid poked his head from one of the privacy screens. Ambulon was taken aback. He did not want to explain his disappearance. If anything he just wanted to go back to his quarters and curl up with Fortress Maximus.

"Hello First Aid. I will be finished in a little bit." Ambulon assures the mech. He inconspicuously closes his panel now that he is clean. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that your back strut wa-" His voice trailed off to see none other than Pharma standing behind them.

"Ambulon has...lied about his back strut..." Pharma spoke. "Ambulon must be punished." Pharma hums as he turns off the spigot, brushing his frame against Ambulon's. Though Ambulon knows full well he is about to be punished for the mess he had made in the CMO's office rather than lying. First Aid glares a little bit. "Don't worry First Aid, you can help." He cackles.

"Now...On your knees you filthy little slag." Ambulon obeyed, dropping to his knees. "First Aid, please come here." Purred Pharma. First Aid stood in front of Ambulon as he was told. Pharma looked to First Aid. "Take my lead."

Pharma opens his panel to expose his spike. First Aid does exactly as Pharma. "You will be made useful by servicing us." Ambulon took both spikes in his servos and began to stroke. First Aid was first to groan at his touch. Pharma smirked. To him it was obvious that First Aid had affections towards the ward manager.

Pharma pushed First Aid forwards. "Go on. Suck him off." Ambulon took First Aid's hard spike into his mouth. His head bobbed as he worked. First Aid's frame was shaking with pleasure and excitement. "Like you mean it, Ambulon." Pharma scolded. Offlining his optics he takes First Aid's spike deep into his mouth, letting it click against his throat. He sputters a gag fighting to keep First Aid in his mouth.

First Aid draws his hips back and pops his spike free of Ambulon's mouth. As much as he has longed for this moment he's not one to be so rough. "Now me." Pharma rubs the tip of his spike on Ambulon's cheek smearing prefluid. Ambulon puts his mouth around Pharma's length. He begins to suckle the tip with an apathetic look while First Aid watches, furiously self servicing.

Ambulon bows his head and takes more in. Pharma rocks his hips, sliding back and forth as he grips Ambulon's helm in place. Ambulon tries to protest but all that can be heard is a muffled sound. "Mmm..mmmmhmfff."

"Learned our lesson have we?" Pharma finally pulls out. Ambulon brings both mechs to overload with his servos, allowing them to finish where they may. Spurts of brightly colored fluids coat his face and frame. From his helmcrest to his shoulders patterns of spent fluids decorate his already colorful paint job.

"Come with me. First Aid, back to your post." Pharma grabs Ambulon by the scruff of his shoulders and pulls him up. Ambulon feels quite dirty...quite used at this point. Pharma walks him to the basin, his spike still exposed.

"Do you know what this is for?" Pharma inquires looking down at Ambulon. "Yes." Ambulon murmurs. "I'm not sure that you do. Considering your 'accident' ." Pharma chuckles. "Now. Stand behind me." Ambulon did as he was told. "Servos on my spike." Ambulon reached his servos around and held onto Pharma's spike.

"Now watch and do not let go. I will show you how to properly use the facility." Pharma chuckled. Pharma relieved himself without hesitation. Ambulon's optics widened in surprise. Though he felt at this point that nothing should surprise him. Ambulon held onto the spike until Pharma had completely emptied himself. "Now shake." Ambulon obeyed shaking the droplets off of Pharma's spike.

Afterward he paused with a flustered look on his face. He would have been aroused by doing this with someone else. "I will leave you to finish washing." Pharma closed his panel and strode out of the washracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that the last part is written like Pharma is releasing onto Ambulon but he isn't or at least that wasn't my intent. (Ambi's just holding it for him, heh.) Ambulon is behind him if you read carefully you will also find Pharma is in front of the basin. I am leaving it the way it is so people who are into that can imagine it to their liking even if that was not my intent.
> 
> I also I tag watersports and golden showers as separate things because some people like just watching, others full contact and some both.


	5. Ambulon's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortress Maximus helps Ambulon work through the shame of the day. A happy ending.

Once Ambulon had washed for the third time today he strode into Fort Max's berthroom. Fort Max is settling in when he notices Ambulon has a rather sullen expression. " What happened to you." He asks looking over at Ambulon.

Ambulon clears his throat. "What happened to me?" Ambulon's servos clench into fists. "Ambi?" Fort Max sits up on the berth giving his berth mate his full attention. He isn't sure what to expect but he is ready to comfort his mech. "I was humiliated at work today." Ambulon shifted his glance away, the fire in his optics was reduced to only embers. "Because of the fluids...Pharma..he..."

"I'm sorry Ambi." Fort Max extended a servo which Ambulon wanted to swat. He thought better of it as he saw a genuine expression of concern on Fort Max's faceplate. "Tell you what. You can take your frustration out on me. I'm a big mech, I can take it."

"Maximus, I don't want to hit you..." Ambulon speaks with fire reignited in his voice. Though this time there is no anger in his voice. "Let me share your burden." Fort Max squeezed Ambulon's servo gently. "Alright then." Ambulon opened his panel. Fort Max had to get Ambulon to stand on the berth and brace himself so that he would be at the right height.. Without a single word Fort Max began to suck Ambulon's spike.

Ambulon relaxed and allowed Fort Max take in his length. He didn't often like anyone seeing his spike. Having to explain it's purple color wasn't something he liked to do. Though with Fort Max it was different. He didn't really care that he used to be a Decepticon. To Fort Max Ambulon was a medic that tended to his wounds, not an evil bot.

Fort Max offlined his optics and began to suck harder. Burying his face in Ambulon's groin and stroking his thighs. Ambulon bucked into his mouth knowing that his spike wasn't long enough to hurt him, let alone even reach his throat. It wasn't so much the fact Ambulon was slightly smaller than most mechs, it was more the fact that Fort Max was well, massive. No part of him was small, including his mouth. Fort Max onlined his optics breifly to glance at Ambulon to see him enjoying himself.

Ambulon pulled his spike out. Stroking his spike in front of Fort Max he overloads onto his chest spattering transfluid. Ambulon vents, his frustration still visible. "And do you know what Pharma made me do?" Ambulon huffs. "Hmm?" Fort Max remains silent. "He made me empty my waste tank for him to watch." 

"Must have been quite a sight." Fort Max's face flushed causing Ambulon to pause. "Do you want me to show you." Ambulon huffs, spike still at the ready. Something in him was stirred just then. "Please." Fort Max gives Ambulon a look of goading. Ambulon releases waste fluids, washing transfluid down Fort Max's chest. "Didn't think you were the type." The larger mech chuckles both surprised and amused. "To the washracks?" He offers a servo to Ambulon.

Fort Max walked to the washracks with Ambulon. Ambulon aimed the spigot at the place which he had defiled. He cleaned it with his servos diligently. "Maximus I didn't mean to get carried away. I'm not like Pharma...I promise." Ambulon looked up at the larger mech.  
"I know." He smiled. "I hope tonight doesn't change things." Ambulon averted his gaze. "Naw Ambi, you will always have me." Fort Max replied, putting his arms around the smaller mech. Fort Max leans down and kisses Ambulon on the lips. Ambulon returns the kiss, lacing his digits behind Fort Max's neck. He rests his cheek against his chest and offlines his optics contented.


End file.
